


Peer Pressure

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Doctor doesn't always get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second shortest Doctor Who story I've ever written.

River tapped her foot.

The Doctor sweated.

Amy was glaring at him.

Rory was shaking his head.

The Doctor put the bow tie down.

Perhaps lime green was not quite the right color.

No matter how cool it was.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
